farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Horse Stable
************************************************************************************* Note: Horse Stable is no longer available for purchase as a building plan or in completed form. If you do not have it already, you cannot get it. I don't understand the note above: the horse stable is still available, I'm building one right now... :-) (see the pictures I added below ). As "last date available" it says: "available" which is correct. All the other info on this page also seems to be correct. *********************************************************************************** The Horse Stable is a building that was released on February 3, 2010. Similar to the Dairy Farm and Chicken Coop, it can contain up to 40 horses and only one can be owned per farm. However, unlike the aforementioned, the Horse Stable must be built. The foundation was given as a gift to farmers playing at that time whereas new farmers (or those who accidentally sell them) could purchase them from the Market. Once a foundation had been acquired, farmers could receive help from their neighbors, by gifts of building materials. A total of 50 building materials are needed before the Horse Stable is fully functional. Construction Note: Your stable comes with 1 added Brick for free. This information below is correct but you need to buy or receive 9 bricks. Notes * The stable requires 10 of each Building Materials. * Building Materials are also available from the Market at a cost of each. This makes a complete Horse Stable cost if they received the stable as a gift or if the farmer buys one at the Market since a Brick is already included in the stable. Upon completing 50% of construction, farmers can post feeds which gives their friends one free construction item. Upon completing 100% of construction, farmers get a Grey Horse. Also, if a farmer then posts the completion feed on their wall, neighbors receive a Horse. * Farmers also obtain one of each building material category each time they try to house the Wandering Stallion, but don't yet possess a completed Horse Stable. * Horses are normally harvested every 3 days, but when you put them in the Horse Stable, they can be harvested in 1/3 of the regular time (which means farmers can harvest them every 24 hours). * As of February 19, 2010, any time a farmer collects from their Horse Stable, there is a chance that they will receive special "Consumable Buffs", such as Arborists or Farm Hands in their Gift Box, as well as the chance to share some with their neighbors. * Players can also get a chance to harvest a . These buffs count towards receiving the Horse Power Ribbon. * As of March 19, 2010, when collecting from a Horse Stable with a Stallion in it (Wandering or White) there is a chance of producing a Foal. * A horse stable can be harvested multiple times a day by putting a horse that is between 34 and 99%ready in the stable. the stable then automatically will be ready. * As of May 15, 2010, a Horse Stable can be expanded by acquiring the same building materials as needed to build it. Each expansion will add room for 5 more horses, and it was possible to perform this 4 times, making the new maximum capacity 40 horses. Paint Colors As of 19 February 2010, farmers could paint their stables different colors. The colors are available in the market and can be purchased for 5 Farm Cash each. The colors are not displayed on the iPhone version. The default is the white paint. ***NOTE: White Paint will restore the stable to its original color. Horses Different types of animals can be placed into a horse stable. For a full list, see: Horse Stable Table. Wandering Stallion The wandering stallion is an animal that appears at your farm. When this happens you will get a pop-up informing you of it. You can then click share or turn it down. By clicking share you will post a feed on your wall, from which up to ten friends can click.(they must have a horse stable.) After accepting the wandering stallion he goes in your horse stable. When you harvest the horse stable you have a chance of finding a foal. After the first harvest the wandering stallion goes away. Trivia * Horse Stables were announced in the official FarmVille Podcast on 29 January 2010. Gallery File:Horse Stable Incomplete-icon.png|Horse Stable, less than 50% complete. File:Horse stable.jpg|Horse Stable, more than 50% complete. File:Horse stable screen.jpg Blue Horse stable.png|A horse stable, painted blue. FaceBook_FarmVille_Freak_Lisa_Lost_Animals_Replaced.png|Inside a horse stable See Also * Guide:Breeding Horses * Horse Paddock * Dairy Farm * Chicken Coop Category:Building material Category:Building Category:Timesaver Category:Constructable building Category:Animal pen Category:Discontinued item